mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
Heroes or companions are unique troops with individual names, stories, skills, attributes, and equipment (all of which can be chosen by you). Like the player character, heroes never die and are only knocked unconscious. You can never station them in garrisons. In all games except for Mount and Blade II: Bannerlord companions cannot be killed.https://www.taleworlds.com/en/Games/Bannerlord/Blog/42 Every Hero likes one other Hero and hates two others (they will usually tell you this after a battle) and also likes/dislikes certain actions. Often, they will talk to you when you are doing something which they do not like, such as failing quests or running low on food. They will also talk to you when you reach a certain point on the map, and tell you a bit about their history and how that particular location relates to it. For more detailed information on ideal parties and keeping your heroes happy, see hero tactics. Recruitment Companions are found in taverns throughout Calradia. Their locations are random and they will change from time to time so it is important to check back at taverns regularly. Many of them require money before they join your party, but some will join for free. Regardless of recruitment cost, all require the same wages according to their level. Since they do not have a strict level cap, they can eventually exceed the wages of any other troop in the game once leveled high enough. Departure There are several ways to (temporarily) lose a hero: *If you voluntarily part ways with a hero (via the dialog option or by not taking them back in after a mission), you can just pick them up again (no recruitment cost). You can ask a Traveller in the tavern for the position of each hero that once was in your group, so it is advisable to recruit them all once and then release them if you cannot use them right away. *If you are taken prisoner, you have to wait until you are free. When freed, some heroes might be freed with you, but may also be captured and you will need to see a Ransom Broker to get them free for money (in which case they will come to you within 1-2 days), or have to free them like every other prisoner. If one has escaped on their own, were not captured, or released due to a peace treaty, they can be found in taverns as usual. *If you keep heroes with dislikes against other heroes in the same group, those heroes might eventually leave "to go back home" or "settle down". They can not be found via traveller as they do not respawn right away. Instead, it takes several weeks before they respawn, at which point they can be found again. If you have trouble finding them that might have to do with renown. Some companions which left on their own decision will not reappear until your renown exceeds the renown at the time when they left + 100 (avg.). After that a traveller should know the location. *If you lend a hero to a lord via the Lend companion quest and that lord acquires a hostile relation with you or swears loyalty to another faction, you won't be able to meet that hero unless several in-game weeks have passed. During that time, you can't find the hero via a traveller. The lost hero will eventually find you on their own. The Heroes The table below lists all of the heroes available to the player. Robbing refers to pillaging villages as well as robbing caravans, although demanding protection money from caravans and stealing cattle from villages is not objectionable. The 'Skills' column shows each Hero's best skills (usually level 3). Skill Chart Customizing Heroes have the same leveling process as the player, allowing them to increase in stat proficiencies and weapon skills. You also have the ability to change the heroes' equipment for your tactical needs. To manage this, go to the party screen (Hotkey: P) and talk to the hero. Ask to "know about them" or ask to "see their equipment" to change these options, respectively. Stats rely on the heroes' performance in battle/experience and their equipment relies on items in your inventory. Both create a domino effect, requiring one to get the other. For example, an armor that requires 9 strength requires more stats. However, a decent weapon is required get enough experience in battle to get that stat required for the better armor. Nobles In Mount&Blade: Warband, your companions can be made into lords and given towns, villages or castles. However, other vassals may dislike having a commoner holding a fief. Therefore, the best companions to make into a vassal should be a noble (you can look more closely at their story: Matheld, Lezalit, Rolf, Alayen, Baheshtur, and Firentis). If a hero is made into a lord and defects from your faction, and said faction is then defeated, they can again be found in taverns and recruited to your party, but will retain their own coat of arms, their title, and the equipment they had as a lord. Be careful when choosing to appoint a companion as lord, as they replace their body armor with Heraldic Mail with Tabard, shield with Knightly Kite Shield, mount with Courser, and weapons to Arming Sword and Light Lance. They will not replace these items if their current equipment is superior (e.g., if a companion is currently wearing Plate Armor, they will keep it rather than replace it). However, they will always keep the head, hand, and leg armor they currently have equipped. Dislike (Hero) As Emissary Sending heroes out to convince other lords that you should be the rightful ruler of Calradia can have a negative impact on morale for other heroes. The "dislike as emissary" system is a single loop. Each hero in this list dislikes the person immediately after as emissary. Alayen → Baheshtur → Ymira → Deshavi → Bunduk → Nizar → Jeremus → Klethi → Marnid → Matheld → Firentis → Rolf → Artimenner → Katrin → Lezalit → Borcha → Alayen This event only occurs in the Warband expansion. Marriage It is possible to marry a hero, but only for female characters. It requires the following steps: #Start your own kingdom. #Appoint a male hero to a vassal. #After male lord declares to be your most ardent admirer, gain relation. #Propose and marry. Court Minister and Emissaries As a monarch, appointing companions to be your minister is highly recommended, as a prominent citizen is never skilled in politics, and will not give you many options which you can use to manage your realm. All companions have the same capabilities, so choose someone not very useful or someone that constantly deserts your army in your party. One can train companions to be good emissaries by increasing their Persuasion skill, increasing the chance of success. Ymira could be trained in such a way. When she is in your party, she could be a medic next to Jeremus and Katrin, but she could be sent out as emissary from time to time. Note that kings will very often reject truce or goodwill regardless of Persuasion level, even if the skill is at 10. References See also *Hero tactics pt:Heróis ru:Спутники Category:Companions Category:Troops